


Parole che non ho detto, Parole che non saprai mai

by Equilibrium_29



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equilibrium_29/pseuds/Equilibrium_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata nell'ultimo episodio, The Reichenbach Fall. Pensieri e parole che John e Sherlock non hanno avuto il coraggio di rivelarsi. E che, forse, non si diranno mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parole che non ho detto, Parole che non saprai mai

 

parole che non ho detto, parole che non saprai mai

Parole che non ho detto, parole che non saprai mai.

 

POV John

"Ti lascio un momento da solo per...", ma non termina la frase che inizia a piangere. Mrs. Hudson si allontana singhiozzando silenziosamente.

La guardo andare via, e mi volto verso di te. O meglio, verso la lapide nera che sovrasta ciò che resta di te.

Mi mordo l'interno della guancia, mentre penso a cosa dire.

E cosa dire?

Le parole, ora, sembrano inutili.

Mi sembra insensato parlare ad una lapide, ma devo farlo. Devo parlarti, altrimenti rischio di impazzire.

"Tu... mi hai detto, una volta, che non eri un eroe. C'erano volte in cui pensavo che tu non fossi neanche umano.- non riesco a terminare la frase. Mi mordo il labbro inferiore cercando di cambiare argomento- Lasciami dire, sei stato l'uomo migliore e il migliore essere umano che io abbia mai incontrato, e no, non riusciraimai a convincermi che mentivi"

La guardo, mentre ripenso all'ultima volta che ho ascoltato la tua voce. All'ultima cosa che mi hai detto.

"Ma c'è un'ultima cosa, un ultimo miracolo, per me, Sherlock. Non essere morto. Solo per me. Fermati. Ferma tutto ciò."

Mi porto una mano al viso. Mi sento male.

"Per favore, Sherlock, fallo per me..."

Il respiro si fa più pesante, le lacrime che per tanto tempo ho trattenuto ora si ribellano e si affacciano prepotentemente sul mio viso.

Mi sento soffocare.

Mi manca l'aria.

Datemi l'aria. Datemi la mia aria.

Datemi Sherlock.

E vorrei continuare a parlare, nonostante tutto, nonostante il dolore che mi provoca.

Mi manchi, cazzo. Mi manca tutto di te. Mi mancano le nostre corse, le nostre litigate, tu che ti intrometti sempre quando esco con una donna, che suoni il violino ad orari improponibili, che mostri a tutti la tua intelligenza ineguagliabile. E si, mi mancano anche le teste di cadavere mi facevi trovare a prima mattina nel frigo.

Ridacchio, ricordandomi dell'ultima volta, quando per poco non fece venire a Mrs. Hudsonun colpo a causa di una delle tante teste lasciate li per 'esperimento'.

Mi manca tutto di te. Mi manchi tu. Mi mancano i tuoi occhi color ghiaccio, la tua espressione sognante e vacua, il tuo modo di tenere le mani quando ragionavi, gli sguardi che mi lanciavi quando dicevo 'Fantastico!' ad ogni tua deduzione. Mi manca il te razionale, serio, impenetrabile. Mi manca il te stravolto, terrorizzato, con le lacrime agli occhi. Dio, quanto avrei voluto abbracciarti in quel momento! Se solo non fossi stato troppo stupido ....

Vorrei crollare in ginocchio, non resisto più. Soffoco.

"Ti prego, ti prego Sherlock. Dannazione ti sto supplicando! Torna da me!".

Non mi importa che qualcun altro mi possa vedere piangere, o che stia ascoltando le mie parole. Non me ne frega più niente del mondo intero.

Un soldato non dovrebbe mostrare le proprie debolezze. Ma non ci riesco, è più forte di me.

Singhiozzo, mentre le lacrime scendono copiose. Stringo gli occhi, cercando di arrestarne la loro fuoriuscita.

Cercando di fermare la ferita al cuore che tu mi hai procurato. Il mio cuore sanguina, ma non posso fermarla, questa ferita.

La ferita non si vuole sanare.

"Sherlock..".

Mi porto le braccia al petto, tanto fa male il dolore che mi provoca.

"Ti ho sempre creduto, Sherlock. Ho sempre creduto in te perché io ti-". Mi tappo la bocca, impedendo che quelle parole mi escano dalle labbra, impedendo che mi distruggano per sempre. E continuo a singhiozzare, lasciando che il dolore annebbi ogni mio pensiero razionale.

Parole che non ho detto, parole che non saprai mai.

E lo squarcio continua a sanguinare, ora più atroce che mai.

Quanto tempo è passato?

Non mi importa. Vorrei restare qui per sempre, ma so' che non posso. Devo andarmene, o la mia anima si spezzerà per sempre.

Asciugo bruscamente le ultime lacrime rimaste.

Cerco di darmi una sistemata prima di raggiungere Mrs. Hudson.

Guardo per l'ultima volta la lapide nera, sfiorandola con la mano, ricordandomi dell'ultima volta che le nostre dita si sono intrecciate.

"Addio, Sherlock", dico, e mi incammino.

E la ferita non si rimarginerà più.

 

 

POV Sherlock

Lo vedo sistemarsi e andare via.

Il mio volto è impassibile, lo sguardo duro.

Agli occhi di un estraneo potrei sembrare privo di emozioni, una lastra di marmo.

Non è così. Sono solo bravo a sopprimerle, le mie emozioni.

Quelle stesse emozioni che ora stanno cercando di prendere il sopravvento.

"Va da lui!", mi dicono.

"Va da lui!", mi ordinano.

Ma non mi muovo. Non posso farlo. Rovinerei tutto.

Ho sempre disprezzato le 'emozioni', non sono mai riuscito a capirle.

E in questo momento le odio.

La vista di John, in quello stato di sofferenza, è bastata a farmi desiderare di mandare all'aria tutto ciò per cui sto lavorando, raggiungerlo, stringerlo a me.

Mi sento come se il mio cuore fosse stretto in una morsa di metallo incandescente.

Mai dolore è stato più forte.

Basterebbe poco- un sms, una chiamata, un cenno, un passo.

Eppure, eccomi qui, nascosto sotto le fronde degli alberi, ad osservarlo da lontano, impedendomi di avere un qualsiasi contatto con lui.

Lo guardo allontanarsi, salire sul taxi e andarsene.

Mi lascio andare contro il tronco dell'albero, la testa rivolta verso il cielo coperto di nuvole.

Le prime gocce cadono giù, ma non mi muovo.

Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta che l'ho sfiorato? Quanto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho inalato il suo odore?

La pioggia si trasforma in un temporale, ma non riesco ad andarmene.

Sono lacrime, queste che mi rigano il viso, o è soltanto la pioggia?

Mi maledico per non essere andato da lui.

Ma lo sto facendo per lui. Lo sto facendo per _noi_.

"John..." sospiro il suo nome. Vorrei aggiungere qualcos' altro, ma so che mi è impossibile.

Mi mordo il labbro, e sono sorpreso quando senti il sapore metallico del sangue nella mia bocca.

Mi incammino verso la macchina che Mycroft mi ha messo a disposizione. Con un cenno del capo, faccio capire all'autista che può partire.

Osservo il paesaggio fuori, mentre il cimitero si allontana.

Parole che non ho detto, parole che non saprai mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Dopo aver visto l'ultima puntata di Sherlock (in inglese e senza sottotitoli, perciò perdonate l'obrobrio del discorso iniziale di John), m'è venuto un magone. Giuro. Nonostante già sapessi come andava a finire (grazie mille spoiler del c****), sono stata male , anzi malissimo quando ho visto gli ultimi minuti dell'episodio.
> 
> GAH!!!! TOO MUCH FEELS! MY HEART IS BLEEDING!!!!!
> 
> Sherlock che piange. Non ci riesco, sto troppo male. E si, quando parlo di Sherlock 'stravolto, terrorizzato' et similia, mi riferisco all'episodio 2x02, 'Il mastino di Baskerville'. Vedere Sherlock in quello stato m'ha sconvolto >.>
> 
> Si, m'immagino che ci saranno tipo un centinaio di storie su quest'episodio, perciò ho pensato: perché non dare il mio contributo? :D  
> Ho cercato di stare il più possibile In-Characters, anche se non credo di esserci riuscita :3 E poi, diciamocelo, la reazione di John è stata fin troppo controllata per i miei gusti. Si vede lontano un miglio che quei due si amano. Sprizzano cuori da tutte le parti.
> 
> Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbene, la smetto qui.
> 
> Ci vediamo alla prossima!  
> See ya
> 
> p.s. fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :D


End file.
